


Envy

by tommygirl



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: 15_minute_ficlets, Gen, Post - Order of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is angry and trying to make sense of things and seeing Draco Malfoy doesn't help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> written for 15 minute ficlets for the word drenched

He was drenched from the rain, but it barely made a difference to him. He didn’t care anymore. Wasn’t that the whole point of everything with his life? For him not to care about anything, for him to learn not to get attached to someone because attachments weren't for heroes and they would all disappear sooner or later. Harry sighed, pushing his dark hair back off his face, and made his way back toward the castle. He knew if he didn’t get back soon Hermione would put a search party together and he’d have to endure another lecture on how with things the way they were he couldn’t behave so rashly.

 _Like he had before_ was what she always left off. Like he had when he’d gotten his godfather murdered by a death eater and found himself alone once again.

He fell to the ground, tripping over a stupid rock, and grumbled under his breath as mud seeped up to his ankles. He sat there for a minute, willing himself to get up, to face another round as the Harry Potter, hero to some and fame-crazed loon to others still.

It wasn’t until he stood himself back up that he noticed Draco standing there, watching with amusement. Looking, as always, impeccable. Harry couldn’t help but wonder if Draco woke up looking like that, simply rolled out of bed with clothes and hair perfectly coiffed. That thought didn’t last too long as his eyes locked on Draco’s narrow grey ones and he felt all the anger stirring below the surface explode out of him.

“What do you want, Malfoy?”

Draco rolled his eyes and replied haughtily, “I know you suffer from delusions of grandeur, Potter, but last time I checked, you didn’t run this school.”

“Nothing better to do than spy on me, I take it?”

“I couldn’t help but notice your drunken stumbles toward the castle while I was on my walk.”

“I’m not drunk.”

“Just clumsy then. Pathetic.”

“Oh sod off, Malfoy. I’m not in the mood for this,” Harry replied. He spun on his heel and started off up the path again. He glanced back and tried to erase the image of Malfoy smirking at him from his memory. The last thing Harry needed to harp on was his great dislike of all things Draco Malfoy, spoiled brat extraordinaire. Things were horrible enough, terrible incidents occurring more frequently, things that Harry didn’t doubt Draco’s father was involved in.

Hatred coursed through Harry at the thought of Lucius Malfoy, remembering the sneer he wore as he stood by Voldemort and fought on his behalf. Draco was no different than his father. Draco had probably already been initiated into Death Eaters for Juniors, fighting for the Dark Lord…

Surprisingly enough, it wasn’t that Malfoy was possibly fighting for the Dark Lord that bothered him. He expected as much from the hateful git. No, the fury that ate at Harry was more toward those around him, those insistent upon protecting him at all costs as though he was some sort of saviour. Malfoy was fighting while Harry was locked away from it, wishing that he could finally fulfill his destiny and fight for himself. And what Harry hated more than anything, even more than being coddled, was the envy coursing through him as he glanced back at Malfoy one last time.

_{fin}_


End file.
